pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Himiko
|katakana = 卑弥呼 優衣 |romaji = Himiko Yui |age = 15 |Species = Human |gender = Female |birthday = 11/29 |hair color = Light Pink |eye color = Pink |family = Himiko Eri (middle sister) Himiko Yui (oldest sister) |occupation = Idol, Student, Actress |brand = Marionette Mu |type = Lovely |manager = Fawn (deer)}} 'Mai Himiko '(TBA) is an 7th grade student from Pripara Idol Academy. After the second cour of The Great Pripara Lands, she stayed as a Lovely typed idol who uses the brand, Marionette Mu. She formerly used the Lovely(mix) typed brand, Royal Luxury. She is OtomeRainbow's character and one of the main characters in her roleplay series, The Great Pripara Clans, where she a part of her siblings' unit, ELIZABETH. Appearance Yui has round two-toned cyan and teal eyes and light brown hair that is put into a bun-pigtails combination. She has fair, white skin and is the shortest between her two sisters. From the second cour and onwards, her appearance changes, and she now has pink eyes and long, light pink hair that is put into a heart-shaped bun-pigtails combination. Personality Being the youngest child of the family, she is seen as the most energetic and happy-go-lucky one between her two sisters. She is a great optimisit, making her and everyone around her to smile. She is often the one everyone in her family, in and out of The Great Pripara Clans, the top priority to protect. She tries to go off on her own to prove that she's strong and brave enough, usually taking small baby steps. Even though taking small baby steps, she at the end of the day is happy that she's overcoming one hurdle at a time. History Outside the tv series, The Great Pripara Clans Throughout their whole life, she and her sisters always loved performing arts. Yui, the older sister, loved singing, Eri, the middle sister, loved acting, and Mai, the younger sister, loved dancing. One day, the girls came upon a performance while scrolling through channels. It was a channel that everyone was familiar with, as it was Pripara TV. During those three minutes, the girls were speechless, entranced by the the three girls' performance. Once it ended, the room began roaring with excitement, the girls now wanting to create a stage that amazing one day. So, they looked at each other and nodded their heads. They took out their pinkies and created a triangle. "One day... For sure! When we get into Pripara, we will become the best idols for sure!" TBA Inside the tv series, The Great Pripara Clans At first, the sisters' clan(province), didn't have the plan to create a unit. Their clan decided that during the pripara clan live wars, they decided to stay neutral and peaceful with the other clans. However, they soon had to ditch this plan when a clan decided to challenge their clan to a battle live. At first, the sisters were reluctant at what would hapepen when the other clans found out that the peaceful clan decided to fight back, but then decided to do it to protect their clan. They had one week until the live, which really stressed them out. During the following week, they were constantly fighting and arguing, worrying about the future of their clan. One day before the battle live, they stumbled upon their late father's diary. Curious to see what was inside, they opened it, which then caused a small envelope to fall. Eri reached down to pick up the envelope, and turned it around. Before opening it, she turned it around to read, "To whichever my daughter finds this, I want to tell you three that...." After reading the note, they opened the envelope to see three pritickets. One was colored purple, the second green, and the third pink. The three held a ticket in their hand and were touched to see that their father made them these coords. They quickly ran to a dressing room to try out their dresses. When the girls' eyes meet, tears of happiness trickled down their eyes. Yui smiles, "You two look so... beautiful. Father would have been so proud." Eri and Mai looked at each other, then ran towards Yui. They wrapped their hands around her, burying their faces into her dress. "Thank you," the two muttered. With a new resolve, the three sisters were for sure now ready to face their challenges. Significant Coords Royal Luxury *Cute Princess Coord-former casual coord *Royal Luxury Grace Cyalume Coord (ELIZABETH unit Cyalume Coord) *Super Cyalume Queen Coord-formerly used; along with Yui and Eri Marionette Mu *Charming Sugar Coord-casual coord *Sweet MM Cyalume Coord-Cyalume Coord/Casual Coord *Super Cyalume Mai Coord Relationships *Yui Himiko- Mai has deep respect for her sister, but often gets really jealous of her. She wants to grow up and be like her, but Yui has to teach her that she has to be her own person. *Eri Himiko- Mai has deep respect for her sister, but often feels sorry for her. She wishes to be like her, having less eyes on her. Eri doesn't take it as an insuslt and teaches her that you have to love everyone and everything she has. Trivia *Mai is the one who creates the choreography so that it's hard enough for idols to dance to, but not too hard that fans can't recreate it *Mai, along with her sisters, share the same brand, but different types. *She is the youngest child of the Himiko Household. *Her cyalume stick color is pink. *Her birthday falls on 1/29, the same day Sleeping Beauty was released. *She's the only one of her sisters to not change into a different type. Gallery Himiko Mai Profile P.png Kingdoms Poster Fix.png Category:Unmei Challenge Category:OtomeRainbow Category:Lovely Idol Category:Lovely Idols Category:Female Category:Humans Category:ParaPrincess Category:Original Characters Category:Pure Sovereignty User Category:Idols Category:ParaPri 2016